


Ship Manifesto: David/Danny

by Body2012Fan (inner_v0ice)



Category: Body (movie concept)
Genre: M/M, Meta, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_v0ice/pseuds/Body2012Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ship manifesto for David and Danny, a.k.a. the Bodyguard and the Teacher.</p><p>(warning: spoilers for the movie, read at your own risk!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship Manifesto: David/Danny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing a ship manifesto; hopefully it came out okay!

**The Characters:**

| 

David is a professional bodyguard who's spent years guarding businessmen, politicians, and other VIPs.

He can be cold and brusque, but he's one of the best in the business. And as he opens up to Danny, we get to see a warmer, sweeter side of him.

|  | 

Danny is a kindergarten teacher who, for reasons unknown to him, has been on the receiving end of death threats and a kidnapping attempt.

He's a very funny guy, but what kind of funny depends on the situation. He's playful and gentle with his students, while in his time off he tends toward cutting sarcasm (as David learns!).  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**The Relationship:**

David and Danny are the movie's canon couple, so no need to point out moments of subtext--instead, I'll try to talk about how their relationship develops throughout the film and show some of my favorite moments! 

 **Initial Awkwardness -** when two such different people are forced by necessity to share a living space and to try to get along, you get some very entertaining fireworks going off.  Funniest moments from this stage: [Danny's reaction to David cleaning his guns in the living room](http://body2012fan.tumblr.com/post/38703813778) and [Danny's first sight of David shirtless!](http://body2012fan.tumblr.com/post/38721794538) (dear malfunctioning shower: Danny and the viewers both thank you. ♥)

 **Comfortable With Each Other -** after the adorable awkwardness comes the equally adorable process of starting to get comfortable around each other and even starting to like each other.  On David's side, the catalyst seems to be when they're out for a walk and run into one of Danny's kindergarten students.  He gets this very gentle [ look on his face](http://body2012fan.tumblr.com/post/35196598959) watching Danny and Katy.  Soon enough the two of them are [bantering easily](http://body2012fan.tumblr.com/post/35269794718) and generally [being adorable and domestic together](http://body2012fan.tumblr.com/post/35399542944).

 **Climax -** in more than one sense (heh heh)!  First comes the emotional climax of their relationship, when after all the flirting of the previous stage they finally admit their feelings for each other are more than professional, and more than just friendship.  And then shortly thereafter comes the _physical_ climax of their relationship. ;)  The movie does a fade-to-black so we don't see much, but we do get to [see the morning after](http://body2012fan.tumblr.com/post/36937252726).  Unfortunately for the boys, hard on the heels of this comes the climax of the kidnapping plot, so they don't get to work out what this means for their relationship.  Fortunately for the viewers, this does mean that we get a very [badass action scene](http://body2012fan.tumblr.com/post/35347591696) of David rescuing Danny.

 **Resolution** \- after the threat is taken care of and they have some breathing room, David's ethics as a bodyguard come back to bite him in the ass. He's always been so against unprofessional relationships with clients, he can't allow himself to continue one with Danny, no matter how he feels about him. So, he leaves, off to the next job. HOWEVER! That's not the end. :) In the final scene, months later, a longer-haired David [comes back to see Danny](http://body2012fan.tumblr.com/post/38707001246) and asks whether Danny is willing to take him back, since they're not bodyguard and client any more. Danny smiles, leans up to kiss him... and roll credits. ♥

 

**The Fandom:**

There aren't many fanworks for _The Body_ yet, but here's what I was able to find:

[[ART] based on a scene from the movie](http://brumous.tumblr.com/post/20689809701/fanart-based-on-this-wonderful-movie-idea-by) by brumous

[[ART] a crossover/fusion with Naruto](http://cocacolabigshake.tumblr.com/post/38735250095) by cocacolabigshake

[[ART] genderswapped Danny](http://cocacolabigshake.tumblr.com/post/38874569380) by cocacolabigshake

[[GRAPHICS] my own David/Danny gifs and screencaps](http://body2012fan.tumblr.com/) (as seen in the previous section of this ship manifesto, heh)

[[FIC] Principles of VIP Protection](601666) by anonymous 

[FIC & ART] there isn't much at the [kinkmeme](http://body-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/) yet, but it does exist!


End file.
